FOREVER
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: Ellas llevaban un matrimonio feliz hasta que Hermione comenzó a sospechar de la fidelidad de Pansy Pansmione/ leve mención de Harco (o Drarry como quieran llamarle)


Este el primer Fanfics que escribo que no tiene un final o muy feliz o relativamente feliz (claramente). Siempre he dicho que soy muy rosita para leer, o sea, debo asegurarme de alguna u otra forma que lo que estoy leyendo terminará bien sobretodo con mi OTP gloriosa (Harco/Drarry y obviamente mis nenas Hermansy/Pansmione) y también al escribir suelo ser rosita. Así que este escrito es como un anti (?-yo.

Ah, quiero avisar que mañana posiblemente actualice **_"Con el corazón abierto"_** (quienes no lo han leído y quieren hacerlo el Fanfics en cuestión está en mi perfil) y dentro de las siguientes dos semanas espero subir también el penúltimo capítulo ** _"El día que el sol se apague"_**

En fin espero que les guste..

 **Forever**

Desde que se formó, el matrimonio Granger-Parkinson había sido solo felicidad. Habían tenido altos y bajos como cualquier unión conyugal, pero, siempre sabían cómo ante ponerse a tales conflictos.

Pero, sin que Hermione se diese cuenta todo comenzó a desmoronarse un día. No supo definir con exactitud que día fue que fue el comienzo del fin, sin embargo, podría decir con seguridad que fue a comienzos de marzo de aquel año.

Desde finales de febrero, Pansy había estado llegando tarde a su hogar se acostaba a su lado para ignorarla olímpicamente y solo cerrar sus ojos y dormir, luego se levantaba, tomaba una ducha y… volvía a ignorarla. Hermione al comienzo no le tomó mucha importancia al obvio distanciamiento de su esposa creyó que llegaba cansada de su trabajo como inefable y no necesitaba reproches de su parte así que sin más dejó pasar la actitud tan fría de la fémina.

Cuando pasaron dos meses en los que la morena no solo rehuía de su mirada sino también había desactivado la red flu desde su oficina en el ministerio, la sombra de la duda se instaló en el cerebro de Hermione. Ella, aún en su estancia en Hogwarts cuando se suponía que se odiaban a muerte, jamás la había ignorado por completo y de manera tan vil. Pansy siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía, aunque claro, su excusa inicial fue "Tenía que cerciorarme que no gustaras de Potter. Draco siempre estuvo enamorado de él" Bien. Era una buena excusa, porque ella tenía razón Malfoy desde pequeño había tenido un enamoramiento por su amigo. Enamoramiento que terminó en un hermoso y sólido matrimonio, sin embargo, aquella no fue la razón y ambas lo sabían.

—Ella me está engañando— le dijo a Harry un día.

Él la miró con duda

— ¿Estás segura de eso? — preguntó el de irises verdes. Él sabía la razón del distanciamiento de la esposa de su amiga y aquella estaba a años luz de lo que rondaba en la cabeza de la castaña, incluso para sacarla de su error estuvo tentado a decirle lo que en realidad pasaba. Sin embargo, no podía. Era una _sorpresa._ Una sorpresa en la que Pansy estaba poniendo todo su corazón y su alma era injusto que él lo arruinara.

—No me habla ni me mira hace dos meses. No hay que ser un genio para intuir que tiene a alguien más.

— ¿ _Estás_ segura?

Hermione rodó los ojos y asintió.

—No lo creo— dijo Harry revolviendo su cerveza —. Draco me lo hubiese dicho.

—Draco es el mejor amigo de Pansy y tú el mío ¡Harry por Merlín! No te lo diría

—Si lo haría. Su sentido de justicia aumentó considerablemente después de la guerra. Ahora todo… absolutamente todo lo que encuentra injusto lo dice. Él jamás me ocultaría algo así.

Hermione sin ánimos de continuar la discusión terminó por asentir suavemente, en cambio Harry solo añadió algo más antes de dar por olvidada aquella pequeña charla

—Yo confío en él, Herms— dijo reduciendo todo lo que quería, en una sola frase.

Habían pasado unas tres semanas desde entonces y Hermione había estado aún más paranoica que cuando habló con el moreno. En aquel punto todo movimiento que Pansy realizaba era una prueba inequívoca que la morena estaba revolcándose con alguien más.

Para inicios del mes de septiembre... Todo estalló.

Hermione conjuró un Tempus por quinta vez consecutiva en los últimos quince minutos. Había decidido que haría gala de su antigua casa en Hogwarts y hablaría con Pansy y si su intuición era correcta ella se iría sin armar algún escándalo, eso pensó hasta que ingresó a su departamento y encontró a la fémina besándose con una mujer que la castaña no había visto antes.

Si Hermione hubiese prestado más atención habría notado que Pansy estaba forcejeando y que ella no estaba disfrutando de aquel beso, pero el dolor la cegó. Entonces alzó su varita y con los ojos humedecidos la empuñó contra Pansy, ella lloró, gritó e incluso le rogó, pero Hermione estaba completamente fuera de si producto de su corazón roto, y de un momento a otro en un movimiento de varita acabó con la vida de ambas.

Si Hermione hubiese prestado más atención a su alrededor los últimos meses habría notado que no solo Pansy andaba rara y la rehuía sino también los Weasley, Draco y Harry, todos enterados de la gran sorpresa que Pansy le tenía a la mujer de su vida, sin embargo, los celos, la angustia, y la desconfianza, impidieron que aquello saliese a la luz y además le dio fin a su vida.

Hermione observó el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que le había prometido frente a Merlín amarla y respetarla siempre y a medio camino cuando todo se volvió difícil ella buscó a otra. Destrozándola.

Y lo que Herms jamás sabría es que Pansy nunca le fue infiel. Nunca faltó a sus promesas. Nunca la dejó de amar.

Para cuando los aurores ingresaron al departamento no se encontraron a dos cuerpos sin vida se encontraron a tres. Dos por la maldición asesina y el último mutilado.

El último pertenecía a la castaña, la cual, al volver en sí y observar la atrocidad que cometió decidió acabar con su vida. Negándose a vivir en un mundo donde su adorada Pansy no existiese.


End file.
